Un Komui experimentando y un Lavi aburrido lleva a…¿un Allen borracho?
by Manu259
Summary: Komui crea un nuevo experimento con sobras que le quedan y que quería probar con Allen pero, luego de que Lenalee le prohibiera hacer eso, Lavi se ofrece para administrarlo ya que solo le prohibió a Komui el dárselo, ¿cuales serán los efectos de este nuevo experimento? Este fic participa en el reto 'Borrachera' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'. Espero les guste.


**Un Komui experimentando y un Lavi aburrido lleva a… ¿un Allen borracho?**

**Hola al que este leyendo, este fic fue hecho para el reto 'Borrachera' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas', si les interesa escribir algo similar el reto sigue abierto para quien quiera inscribirse y sino hay otros retos a los que pueden entrar.**

**En fin no voy a seguir aburriéndolos con eso, obviamente D-Gray Man no me pertenece y espero les guste el fic.**

* * *

Este se suponía iba a ser un día normal en la Orden Oscura con Komui teniendo uno de sus famosos ataques de complejo de hermana, Lavi escapando de Kanda después de que le dijo 'Yu' una vez de mas, Lenalee llevando el café a los de la sección científica y Allen atragantándose de comida como siempre, sin embargo no paso así si bien el principio del día fue normal el resto no lo fue.

El día empezó como muchos otros en la sección científica con todos tratando de bajar un poco la montaña de papeleo que debían llenar mientras maldecían de vez en cuando a la única persona que no lo intentaba (ya saben quién es) hasta que finalmente a Reever se le agoto la paciencia y fue hacia el escritorio del supervisor donde se creía este se encontraba.

-¡Supervisor venga a ayudar!- Reever gritó antes de tirar abajo toda la montaña de papeles solo para encontrar un escritorio vacío. -¿Eh?- Fue la expresión de todos en la sección científica ya que nadie se dio cuenta cuando se fue.

-¿Creen que el supervisor haya encontrado una manera de hacerse invisible?- Johnny preguntó mientras trataba de evitar causarse un chichón por desmayarse y golpear su cabeza en el escritorio.

Mientras todos se alejaban de Reever que en ese momento se parecía bastante a Kanda cuando Lavi lo llama por su nombre de pila.

-SUPERVISOR KOMUI- Reever grito antes de empezar a tomar un par de respiros para calmarse.

-Etto…- Todos se voltearon cuando escucharon la voz de Lenalee que traía una bandeja con lo que, a estas alturas, todos los de la sección científica consideraban su combustible.

-¿Está todo bien?- Esa pregunta vino de Allen quien de vez en cuando venía con Lenalee a traer el café.

Reever suspiro antes de responder. –Parece que el supervisor Komui se las ingenió para escapar mientras trabajábamos-.

-Pensé que su asistente lo evitaba-. Allen pensó en voz alta.

-Normalmente así es pero ella fue llamada por Central por una semana así que nosotros tenemos que encargarnos-.

-Creo que perdimos la práctica desde que Bridget-san llegó-. Johnny dijo antes de que Allen le diera una taza para que no se cayera desmayado y todos asintieran a lo que dijo junto con un suspiro.

-Bueno de momento lo único que podemos hacer es empezar a buscarlo-. Reever dijo antes de empezar a dar órdenes a todos los científicos, claramente estaba acostumbrado a buscarlo ya que hasta decía los lugares donde suele esconderse, mientras hacía esto Allen y Lenalee seguían repartiendo el café y cuando solo faltaba la taza de Komui se escuchó…

-¿Por qué están todos tan agitados?- Como si fueran robots todos movieron sus cabezas hacia la dirección de la voz para encontrar a Komui con su sonrisa de niño y con una especie de frasco en las manos.

-Su...- Reever empezó a decir.

-¡Ah Lenalee me trajo café!-. Pero Komui lo interrumpió gritando esto a la vez que se abalanzaba hacia se hermana quien lo detuvo poniendo un pie en su cara.

-Nii-san ¿por qué te escapaste del trabajo?- Lenalee preguntó a un Komui tirado en el piso por la anterior patada.

-P-pero yo no me escape-. Komui dijo aunque no se le entendió muy bien porque aún no se levantaba. –Yo estaba trabajando-. Dijo esto una vez levantado.

-¿En serio?- Lenalee volvió a preguntar.

-En serio-. Komui respondió con las manos arriba antes de volver la mirada a cierto peliblanco que hasta entonces había sido ignorado. –Dime Allen-kun ¿por qué es que estas tu aquí también?- Con una sonrisa maniática.

-Pues cuando fui por el desayuno vi que Lenalee iba a traer el café y me ofrecí a ayudar-. Allen respondió calmado pensando que esa sería una buena razón y Komui no lo trataría de matar.

-Entonces la estabas acosando-. Komui dijo de la nada.

-Eh, ¡claro que no!- Allen se defendió.

-No mientas, ¿por qué otra razón la habrías visto?-

-Como dije cuando fui a buscar el desayuno vi que ella iba a traer café y me ofrecí a ayudar-

-Pues si la viste significa que la estabas buscando y si la estabas buscando significa que la estabas acosando-. Komui dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes. –A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS PULPO- Komui gritó esto con su tono de niño y apuntando hacia Allen.

-En serio no estaba acosando a Lenalee-. Allen repitió.

-Entonces dame una explicación de porqué viste a Lenalee-. Komui parecía que buscaba en su bolsillo en cuanto dijo eso.

-¿Cómo quiere que explique eso?- Allen pensó para sí mismo mientras levantaba las manos como precaución.

-Nii-san, te aseguro que Allen-kun no me está acosando- Por suerte Lenalee intervino antes de que esto se vuelva una cacería con Komurin como el cazador y Allen como la presa.

-Eso suena más como algo que tú harías-. Todos los miembros de la sección científica pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero Lenalee ese pulpo de seguro tiene toda clase de pensamientos pervertidos respecto a tu cuerpo!- Komui grito otra vez con tono de niño.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO-. Allen grito con la cara roja.

-NII-SAN NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS- Lenalee también con la cara roja le grito.

-Pues si no tienes esos pensamientos sobre mi hermanita entonces pruébalo-.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a probar que no pienso en algo?!-

-De acuerdo, es suficiente-. Reever decidió parar esa conversación ahí antes de que escalara a mayores. –Supervisor creo que incluso usted sabe que Allen no es el tipo de persona que acosaría a Lenalee-. Reever le dijo mirando serio a Komui. –De hecho, no creo que nadie en la Orden fuera a acosarla-.

A Allen le vino un espasmo en el cuerpo, que por suerte paso desapercibido, ya que recordó la vez que descubrió el secreto de Bak Chan, el supervisor de la rama asiática.

-De cualquier forma, dijo que estaba trabajando-. A Reever le cambio un poco el tono de voz y se le parecía un poco al de Allen cuando juega al póker. –Dígame, ¿exactamente en que trabajaba?-.

Komui sintió que más que una pregunta era una demanda que debía contestar.

-Estaba trabajando en esto- Komui dijo levantando el frasco con un líquido dentro.

-¿Y exactamente qué es eso?- Reever volvió a preguntar.

-Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando por algún tiempo-. Komui respondió aparentemente orgulloso.

-Supervisor-. Reever lo llamo. –Dígame, sin obviar ningún detalle, que es lo que hace esa cosa-.

-No tengo la más mínima idea-. Komui respondió aparentemente contento.

Hubo un silencio total por unos segundos y…

-¡¿ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE HA ESTADO EVITANDO EL TRABAJO PARA HACER ALGO QUE NO TIENE IDEA QUE HACE?!- Parecía que Reever finalmente había perdido la paciencia con el supervisor.

-Sí, así es-. Komui dijo con su tono de cuando presenta un nuevo Komurin.

Reever empezó a temblar de ira hasta que algunos científicos se lo llevaron para que no hiciera nada de lo que se arrepentiría.

-Nii-san ¿por qué hiciste algo que ni siquiera sabes lo que hace?- Lenalee le preguntó a su hermano.

-Pues veras yo tenía muchos suministros de sobra que estaban a punto de vencerse así que pensé en ver qué pasa si los mezclo todos juntos-.

Casi todos temblaron un momento ya que hicieron la cuenta, Komui mas suministros desconocidos mezclados es igual a desastre.

-Pues entonces tienes que probarla-. Esto lo dijo Lavi que apareció en la entrada de la sección científica.

-¡¿Lavi que demonios dices?!- Allen le medio grito.

-Vamos las cosas están aburridas aquí últimamente tal vez con esa cosa nos podamos divertir un rato-. Lavi respondió sonriendo.

-¿Entonces te ofreces para ser el conejillo de indias porque estas aburrido?- Allen trato de seguir su razonamiento, mientras Komui ya parecía que estaba listo para hacerle tragar el líquido.

-¡Oi claro que no, ¿acaso parezco un loco?!- Lavi dijo rápidamente después de ver a Komui. –Allen tu pruébala-.

Todos voltearon a ver al mencionado que inmediatamente se negó.

-Ni en sueños-.

-Vamos quien sabe tal vez sea divertido-. Lavi trato de convencerlo.

-Lenalee voy a llevar mi bandeja antes de que me transformen en algo-. Allen dijo a la vez que agarraba todas las tazas que estaban vacías y se alejaba a paso rápido de ahí.

-Espera Allen-kun-. Komui medio canto pero eso solo hizo que Allen acelerara más el paso.

-Nii-san tienes prohibido usar eso en Allen-kun-. Lenalee dijo a la vez que apuntaba hacia él.

-Pero Lenalee-. Komui estaba a punto de empezar con un berrinche que Lenalee evito diciendo.

-Sin peros Nii-san-. Y yéndose del lugar.

Después de eso Komui empezó a hacer pucheros y a lamentarse diciendo que su invento podría ser útil y que si dejaran que lo pruebe lo verían.

-Komui-san-. Lavi lo llamo unos segundos después de escuchar los murmullos.

-¿Hai?- Komui dijo volteándose haciendo que a Lavi le saliera una gotita anime porque sus ojos parecían dos cataratas.

-Dame esa cosa-. Lavi dijo apuntando al frasco.

-Entonces te ofreces como voluntario-. De pronto Komui parecía estar más que contento.

-¡Claro que no!- Lavi grito mientras trataba de evitar que se lo hiciera tragar a la fuerza. -Solo quiero que me lo des para que yo se lo dé a Allen-.

-Pero Lenalee me prohibió usarlo en Allen-kun- Komui dijo otra vez empezando a llorar cataratas.

-Exacto te prohibió que _tú_ se lo dieras a Allen-. Lavi dijo poniendo énfasis en el 'tú'.

Komui se quedó quieto unos segundos y…

-Tienes razón, bien pensado Lavi-. Komui dijo con su tono serio pero de cuando habla de sus experimentos, y dándole el frasco a Lavi.

-Por cierto Lavi ¿por qué estás aquí?- Johnny pregunto ya que no era normal que Lavi pasara por la sección científica a menos que este en camino a recibir alguna misión.

-Ah el viejo panda quiere que lo ayude a traducir un documento antiguo que incluso a dos Bookman le llevaría 6 días traducir-.

-¿Y tú plan es?- Johnny preguntó con una gota en la nuca.

-Esconderme durante 12 días hasta que él termine- Lavi respondió sonriendo y provocando que todos los que escucharon hicieran la 'caída anime'. –Bueno yo me voy-. Y con eso se fue a pensar cómo hacer que Allen se tome lo que sea que Komui invento.

* * *

En la cafetería.

-Qué suerte que pude escaparme de Komui-san- Allen pensaba mientras esperaba su turno para pedir comida, había hecho como una regla para sí mismo el ordenar ultimo como precaución en caso de que se coma toda la comida y no quede para los demás, aun cuando esto le parecía ridículo incluso a él no pensó que fuera algo tan extraño el que se acabara toda la comida de la Orden algún día.

-Ohayo Allen-. Jerry lo saludo.

-Ohayōgozaimasu Jerry-san- Allen saludo de vuelta.

-Supongo que quieres lo de siempre-. Allen asintió a eso. –Muy bien tú espera ahí que enseguida te traeré tu comida-. Unos 10 minutos después Allen tenía más comida de la que una persona normal podría comer en una semana, tal vez más.

-Allen por aquí-. Krory lo llamo a una mesa donde estaban él, Miranda y, por alguna extraña razón, Kanda.

-Ohayōgozaimasu-. Allen los saludo a todos antes de sentarse. -Itadakimasu-. Y con eso empezó la masacre mientras tomaba algunas pequeñas pausas para conversar con los demás, excepto Kanda quien solo comía su soba como si el resto del mundo no existiera, o trataba porque cada vez parecía más molesto lo que se veía por la vena en su frente que parecía iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Ano, Kanda ¿estás bien?-. Miranda preguntó en voz baja ya que el japonés era una de las personas que más la asustan.

-Urusai, tu voz es molesta-. Kanda respondió.

-No tienes por qué responderle así BaKanda-. Esa respuesta vino de Allen.

Kanda se agarró la cabeza antes de decir. –Urusai moyashi tu voz es aún mas molesta-.

-Ano Kanda-. De nuevo Miranda hablo. -¿Acaso… tienes resaca?-.

La respuesta de Kanda fue uno de sus famosos 'che', pero para comprobar si era cierto Allen decidió gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡¿HEY BAKANDA ACASO TANTO TE GUSTA BEBER?!-. Al lado de su oído.

-Maldito Moyashi-. Kanda contesto pero sin gritar ya que realmente tenía resaca.

-Wow, ¿Cómo lo supiste Miranda?-. Krory preguntó.

-Oh, es que cuando me despedían de mis empleos por mi torpeza siempre bebía de más y terminaba con resaca así que se mucho sobre eso-.

-Etto Miranda-san-. Allen la llamo. –¿Exactamente cuántas veces te ha pasado eso?-

Miranda se quedo pensativa un momento y después. –83 veces-.

Allen y Krory se quedaron boquiabiertos al haber escuchado el número mientras que Miranda después de ver sus expresiones empezó a balbucear.

-N-no es que yo beba por gusto tampoco y desde que llegue a la Orden no he vuelto a tocar una botella lo juro-.

-E-está bien Miranda cálmate-. Krory trato de consolarla. –Supongo que cualquiera en tu situación habría hecho lo mismo no tienes que ponerte así-.

-Entonces, ¿tú también has estado así Krory?-. Miranda preguntó.

-Hm, no ¿por qué preguntas?-.

-B-bueno es que según entiendo siempre estabas solo en el castillo de tu abuelo así que pensé que tal vez a ti te pasaba lo mismo-.

De pronto Krory se rodeó de un aura depresiva.

-No podía hacerlo ya que como todo el pueblo me consideraba un vampiro no podía salir del castillo sin que me atacaran, yo siempre cultivaba mis alimentos en el jardín del castillo de mi abuelo pero no sabía cómo hacer una bebida alcohólica así que jamás la he probado-. Krory siguió murmurando cosas sobre como era su vida antes de volverse exorcista mientras que Miranda empezó a decir como lo lamenta por hacer que recuerde ese tipo de cosas con Krory ignorando todos los sonidos y Miranda diciendo que lo pagara con su vida.

-¿Qué les paso a Krory y Miranda?-. Allen escucho una voz preguntándole detrás de él y se volteó para ver a Lenalee con su comida.

-Algo relacionado con bebidas-. Allen respondió con una sonrisa aunque eso le dio más preguntas que respuestas a la china.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Lenalee volvió a preguntar antes de sentarse y en cuanto lo hizo Allen le conto toda la conversación.

-Así que Kanda sufre de resaca y Miranda se dio cuenta porque eso ya le ha pasado- Allen asintió. -Y luego Krory recordó algo sobre su tiempo en aquel castillo y Miranda piensa que es por su culpa-. De nuevo Allen asintió. –Recuérdame nunca beber-. Ambos se rieron un poco ante ese comentario. –Demo Allen-kun. ¿Qué tu no deberías ser capaz de darte cuenta cuando alguien tiene resaca?-

-¿Por qué lo piensas?- Allen preguntó.

-Pues tengo entendido que la gran mayoría de las deudas del General Cross que tienes que pagar son debido a que él bebía todo el alcohol que podía encontrar-. Lenalee dijo levantando un dedo. -¿Así que pensé que tal vez sabrías de ese tipo de cosas?-.

Allen suspiro y dijo. –Eso sería lo normal pero con mi maestro nunca es así-. De pronto Allen se puso blanco, más de lo normal, y empezó a temblar. –Ese sujeto no sé porque pero no importa cuánto beba él casi nunca tiene resaca y las pocas veces que si tiene-. Parecía que Allen estaba recordando alguna vez que Cross tuvo resaca y parecía que le había hecho algo terrible pero… -Sin embargo las pocas veces que si tiene-. Allen dijo esto parando de temblar a la vez que levantó su cabeza con su cara de 'Allen oscuro'. –Las pocas veces que si tiene puedo vengarme por lo que él me hizo hacer-. Termino haciendo su risa de cuando juega al póker lo que causo que a todos los presentes les saliera una gota y que Miranda y Krory dejaran de balbucear.

-Y-ya veo-. Lenalee dijo esperando que Allen volviera a la normalidad lo que hizo después de unos minutos de nombrar con que sonidos torturaba a Cross, entre ellos una uña rayando una pizarra, buscar un grupo de músicos que empiecen a tocar la canción más ruidosa que conocen a máximo volumen, entre otras.

-Allen ¿cómo es que sobreviviste el viajar con el General Cross?- Krory preguntó en cuanto Allen volvió a ser el de siempre.

-No lo sé-.

-Oi ¿Qué tal?-. Todos vieron como Lavi se acercaba al grupo con su sonrisa de siempre, lo que Kanda tomo como señal para largarse ya que con su resaca no iba a poder soportar a Lavi. -¿A dónde vas Yu?- Lavi medio grito a lo que el japonés murmuro un 'baka usagi' y siguió su camino. -¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Parece que tiene resaca-. Allen fue él que le respondió.

-¡Nani!, ¿Yu tiene resaca?-. Realmente parecía que Lavi estaba sorprendido por eso.

-Así parece-. Todos respondieron a la vez.

-Y yo que pensé que nuestro Yu era imbatible-. Lavi dijo con su tono de broma antes de sentarse.

-¿No vas a pedir nada?- Esta pregunta vino de Krory.

-Eh no, yo ya comí antes-. Lavi respondió.

-Pero el desayuno empezó hace unos minutos, ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para comer?-. Esa pregunta vino de Miranda.

Lavi solo rio un poco antes de gritar. –AH UN KOMURIN-. Todos, y hablo de toda la cafetería, voltearon en la dirección en que apuntaba Lavi pero no vieron nada.

-Ahí no hay nada Lavi-. Lenalee dijo después de unos segundos.

-Ah lo siento, lo siento mi error-. Lavi se disculpó terminando con una risa nerviosa.

-A veces eres extraño-. Allen menciono antes de tomar su vaso de agua.

-Lo que pasa es que necesitaba una distracción y no hay ninguna mejor que el gritar 'lobo'-. Lavi estaba pensando mientras Allen bebía todo el contenido de su vaso en el que, en el momento que todos estaban distraídos, Lavi había puesto el nuevo invento de Komui. –Ahora veamos que pasa-.

-Que raro-. Allen dijo en cuanto se terminó su bebida.

-¿Pasa algo Allen-kun?- Lenalee preguntó luego de escucharlo.

-No es nada realmente, es solo que parece que el sabor de la bebida cambio-. Allen respondió mientras Lavi trataba de contener la risa, sin embargo fue incapaz de hacerlo y empezó a reír a todo pulmón.

-¿Estas bien Lavi?- Miranda preguntó en cuanto empezó a reír de la nada.

-No me digas que Komui-san te hizo tomar su experimento-. Allen dijo lo que solo consiguió que Lavi se riera más fuerte.

-Si acaso…- Lavi empezó a decir entre risas. –…supieras la ironía de esas palabras- Allen se quedó pensando hasta que finalmente hizo la conexión.

-Espera, Lavi no lo hiciste-. Allen dijo de pronto preocupado.

-Sí, si lo hice-. Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Krory preguntó.

-Cuando fuimos a la sección científica Nii-san tenía un nuevo experimento listo, el cual quería probar en Allen-kun-. Lenalee empezó a explicar en cuanto se dio cuenta lo que pasaba.

-Pero como Lenalee le prohibió hacerlo yo se la di en su lugar-. Lavi termino de contar.

-Lavi juro que me las pagaras-. Allen dijo mientras se ponía a cada momento mas nervioso. –Y lo digo literalmente, si sobrevivo entonces jugaremos póker hasta que tengas que apostar tu piel para pagarme-. Lavi se preocupó cuando escucho eso pero decidió que valdría la pena.

Pasaron algunos segundos y cuando pensaron que tal vez lo que sea que se supone que tiene que hacer no sirvió Allen se desmayó cayendo de espaldas al piso.

-Allen-kun- Lenalee lo llamo y fue a auxiliarlo al igual que casi todos en la mesa, excepto Lavi que tan solo quería ver que pasaría.

-Lavi ¿por qué hiciste esto?- Lenalee lo medio regaño.

-Pero Lenalee estaba demasiado aburrido-. Lavi respondió lo que le consiguió una mirada de muerte de todos los presentes.

-Si algo le pasa a Allen-kun te considerare el responsable-. Lenalee le advirtió pero volteo a ver a Allen que empezó a incorporarse.

-Ano Allen-kun ¿daijobu? (¿estas bien?)- Miranda le preguntó cuándo Allen se incorporó y termino sentado en el piso.

-Hah cuantas Miranda-san-. Allen de golpe dijo pero sonaba raro cuando hablaba. –Y también hay muchos Krory-. Volvió a decir mientras se tambaleaba de un lado al otro.

-Etto… ¿Allen-kun?- Lenalee lo llamo a lo que él volteo en su dirección.

-Eh hay tres Lenalee-. Allen dijo mientras levantaba una mano encima de la cabeza de Lenalee y parecía que la movía tratando de averiguar cuál de las tres era la real. –Oops, le erre-. Allen dijo cuándo movió la mano hacia abajo y termino pasando de largo. –Intentémoslo otra vez-. Allen dijo a lo que repitió lo mismo de antes pero esta vez logro que aterrizara en la cabeza de Lenalee antes de que empezara a mover la mano como si la acariciara.

A todos les llevo un rato entender que estaba pasando pero ni bien se dieron cuenta decidieron que era mejor llevar a Allen con Komui.

-Allen, vamos a llevarte con Komui-san para que nos diga que es lo que te dio, ¿de acuerdo?-. Krory dijo a Allen que aún seguía en la misma posición de antes.

-Ni en sueños-. Fue la respuesta que dio Allen que al mismo tiempo se paró y empezó a correr a la salida.

-Alguien deténgalo-. Lenalee dijo a todos y algunos buscadores se pusieron en el medio de la salida, pero ni bien Allen los vio empezó a murmurar algo y entonces se tropezó y cayó por una puerta del Arca que apareció en el piso para después salir por del otro lado de la puerta de la cafetería.

-¿Pero qué?-. Todos dijeron mientras sus ojos se volvían dos puntos por la manera en que Allen actuaba.

-Lavi, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?- Krory dijo en cuanto fue capaz de reaccionar de nuevo.

-No me culpen yo solo soy el mensajero-. Lavi dijo fingiendo ser inocente.

-Lavi vas a ayudar a buscar a Allen-kun ahora mismo-. Lenalee amenazó a lo que solo pudo asentir si no quería una patada y con eso casi toda la Orden se puso a buscar.

* * *

Mientras en el techo de la Orden.

-Eeeeeeeh que lindo día-. Allen dijo moviéndose de lado a lado mientras caminaba sobre un borde del techo, teniendo a su izquierda el suelo después de caer unos cuantos pisos y a la derecha el techo, pero de la nada su ojo se activó haciendo que medio perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que dar saltitos hacia la derecha para estabilizarse.

-¡Allen!- Alguien lo llamo con un tono extrañamente feliz. -¿Cómo supiste que apareceríamos aquí?-

-Heeeeeeh Rooooaaad-. Allen dijo todavía medio tambaleándose, y observando a Road que estaba en frente de una puerta del Arca del Conde con varios akuma a punto de salir de esta.

-Dime, dime, ¿ya estás listo para venir de nuestro lado?-. Road preguntó antes de que una alarma empezara a sonar.

-Parece que ya nos descubrieron-. Una segunda voz dijo saliendo de la puerta.

-Tikki-. Road lo saludo.

-O hisashiburi (cuanto tiempo sin verte), shounen-. Tikki saludo a Allen al mismo tiempo que exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

-Tiiiiikkiii Miiiikk-. Allen respondió. -¿Qué haces aquí, quieres otra partida?-.

-No estamos aquí por eso Allen-. Road respondió antes que Tikki pudiera hablar. –Dime te vas a pasar a nuestro lado al fin-.

-Allen-kun no se va a ir con ustedes-. Esto lo dijo Lenalee que apareció en la entrada al techo junto a todos los exorcistas.

-Eso es algo que Allen debe decidir ¿no crees?-. Road dijo para tratar de molestar a Lenalee.

-Rooooaaaaad-. Allen dijo antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada, lo que hizo que los que sabían lo que paso pensaran que este era el peor momento para que los Noé atacaran, y que los dos Noé se preguntaran que le pasa. –Yo no pienso ir con ustede…-. Allen dijo aunque la última palabra fue interrumpida pues al parecer se tropezó con la nada. –Porque no me gusta el hecho de que siendo una niña actúes de esa manera-. Allen dijo haciendo que más de uno pensara que esa razón era, ridícula y que no era la razón real.

-Pero Allen yo en realidad llevo viva más de 35 años-. Road respondió, curiosa de adonde llevaría la conversación.

-Ehhhh-. Allen asumió una posición en la que parecía que estaba pensando y después respondió. –Entonces con mayor razón no iré con ustedes-. Dijo después de algunos segundos.

-¿Y por qué shounen?-. Tikki le preguntó.

-Porqueeee…-. Allen empezó a decir. -… no me agradan, etto, ¿cómo se dice?-. Otra vez se puso a pensar y después de unos segundos tomo una bocanada de aire y gritó. -¡NO ME AGRADAN LAS MUJERES QUE SIENDO MAYORES TRATAN DE BUSCAR CHICOS MÁS JÓVENES!-. Hubo un silencio de muerte por unos cuantos segundos y después.

-Pfff jajajajaja-. Todos los presentes, incluyendo los akuma, empezaron a reír exceptuando a Allen y Road, Tikki escupiendo su cigarrillo mientras golpeaba el aire como si fuera una pared y los exorcistas, exceptuando a Lavi, tratando de contener la risa mientras el pelirrojo ya estaba rodando por el piso, incluso Kanda no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se le escapara.

Mientras eso pasaba Road estaba con la cabeza agachada y en cuanto la levanto empezó a gritar.

-Allen no bakaaa-. Mientras tiraba varios de sus dulces afilados y Allen los esquivaba haciendo saltitos para los lados. –Baka, baka, baka, baka , baka , baka , baka , baka , baka , baka , baka-. Road seguía repitiendo mientras tiraba cada vez más dulces pero Allen seguía esquivándolos de a saltos, en una oportunidad Allen se tropezó y parecía que uno de los dulces le iba a dar pero este activo su Inocencia y con su mano izquierda corto el dulce en pedazos para después usar su mano derecha y la capa para volver a ponerse de pie.

-Que cerca-. Allen dijo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que los exorcistas se recuperaban de la risa y activaban sus Inocencias.

-Bueno hasta aquí llego el ataque sorpresa-. Tikki dijo antes de agarrar a Road bajo su brazo.

-Bájame Tikki tengo que ir y matar a Allen-. Road hacia berrinche mientras Tikki se la llevaba por la misma puerta.

-Gracias por hacerme reír un rato shounen-. Tikki dijo antes de atravesar la puerta y que esta desapareciera.

-Fiu tuvimos suerte-. Lavi dijo en cuanto se fueron y Allen desactivara su Inocencia. -Ok ahora, Allen vamos a llevarte con Komui-san-.

-Ni en sueños-. Allen repitió la misma respuesta antes de tratar de escaparse otra vez, sin embargo, los demás le saltaron encima antes que pudiera siquiera abrir una puerta.

-Lo siento Allen-kun pero tenemos que averiguar que te está pasando-. Lenalee le dijo con algo de arrepentimiento en su voz y todos empezaran a arrastrarlo hasta la oficina del supervisor.

* * *

En la oficina de Komui.

-Así que mi invento hizo que Allen-kun actuara extraño-. Komui dijo luego de que le contaran toda la historia.

-Hai-. Todos dijeron mientras aun trataban de mantener al peliblanco en el suelo.

-Que interesante, pues por lo que me dijeron pareciera que mi invento provoca que la persona entre en un estado similar a estar borracho-. Komui dijo mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.

-Supervisor, ¿Qué está anotando?- Johnny preguntó en cuanto lo vio.

-Quiero conseguir más ingredientes para ver qué pasa si uso lo mismo pero mientras aún están frescos-.

-Nii-san-. Lenalee le medio grito a la vez que agarraba el papel y lo rompía mientras Komui observaba con lágrimas en los ojos como caían los pedazos de papel.

-Cómo sea, ¡díganos como revertir el efecto!-. Lavi gritó ya que Allen estaba empezando a soltarse del agarre.

-Me temo que tendremos que esperar a que el efecto pase-. La respuesta de Komui hizo que más de uno le mandara una mirada de odio que decía 'Maldición deja de crear experimentos'.

-Pero que se supone qu…- Lavi empezó a decir pero se calló cuando Allen logro zafarse del agarre y otra vez se escapó mientras reía.

-Maldición-. Lavi dijo llorando.

Todos suspiraron antes de acordar que era mejor ir a buscarlo.

* * *

Bien tarde en la noche.

-¿Dónde diablos se metió?-. Lavi se quejó por enésima vez.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa que estemos buscando a Allen-kun?- Lenalee le preguntó.

-Lo siento Lenalee pero ya no puedo más, estoy seguro que Allen aparecerá mañana, así que voy a dormir-. Y antes que Lenalee pudiera decirle algo Lavi desapareció en los pasillos de la Orden.

-Moo, Allen-kun ¿Dónde estás?-. Lenalee preguntó al aire pero al dar vuelta en una esquina. -Allen-kun-. Lo vio a Allen durmiendo en el piso y después de tratar de despertarlo unos minutos y fallando lo recargo sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar para su cuarto. En cuanto llegó dio vuelta la manija y dio gracias que la puerta estuviera abierta.

-Qué suerte-. Lenalee dijo en un suspiro antes de entrar y tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí para luego mover a Allen y acostarlo en la cama. -Oyasumi-. Lenalee dijo antes de darse media vuelta pero antes de que diera un solo paso algo agarro su muñeca y al darse vuelta vio a Allen con los ojos medio abiertos sosteniéndola.

-¿Lenalee?-. Allen dijo, al parecer aun confundido.

-¿Allen-kun, daijobu?- Lenalee le preguntó pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue Allen tirando de su brazo y haciendo que cayera encima de él en su cama. –E-etto-. Lenalee trataba de encontrar algo que decir pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

-Lenalee-. Allen la volvió a llamar a lo que ella solo asintió. –¿Alguna vez te dije que eres hermosa?-. Ni bien dijo eso Lenalee se sonrojo como un tomate, pero Allen no dijo ni hizo nada más por un rato, pero justo cuando Lenalee iba a volver a hablar Allen dijo. –Aun no me respondiste-.

Otra vez el color se le subió a la cara pero se las ingenió para decir. –No, creo que nunca me lo dijiste-. Sorprendida que no haya balbuceado.

-Pues lo eres-. Allen dijo antes de empezar a acercar lentamente su rostro al de ella, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse pero… de la nada Allen volvió a caer dormido, dejando a una Lenalee avergonzada.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Lenalee pensó tratando de empezar a levantarse pero no pudo, Allen la tenía abrazada y no dejaba que se soltara y cuando trataba de zafarse Allen solo la abrazaba con más fuerza. -¿Y ahora qué hago?-. Lenalee pensó pero tras darse por vencida en escapar decidió que lo único que podía hacer era dormir así que acomodándose como pudo en el torso de Allen cerro los ojos y ni bien lo hizo cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

-¿Qué paso?-. Fue lo primero que pensó el peliblanco en cuanto empezó a despertar. -Recuerdo que Lavi me dio de tomar el nuevo invento de Komui-san y luego-. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio a Lenalee durmiendo plácidamente encima de él y encima a él rodeándola con sus brazos. –N-N-N-N-N-NANI-. Allen gritó pero solo en su mente ya que no quería despertar a Lenalee. -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE?-. Tras tener un ataque de pánico mental, Allen empezó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, desde que empezó a actuar extraño en la cafetería hasta cuando le dijo a Road lo que pensaba, incluso él se tuvo que reír en ese momento aunque logro hacerlo en silencio, cuando lo llevaron a la oficina de Komui y él se escapó de nuevo y finalmente cuando despertó y como Lenalee termino encima suyo. -¿Qué demonios hice?-. Allen volvió a tener un ataque de pánico pero no duro mucho ya que Lenalee empezó a moverse dándole a entender a Allen que se estaba despertando.

Lenalee sintió algo extraño cuando empezó a despertar, como si no estuviera en su propia cama, tras parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz se dio cuenta del porqué, ella realmente no estaba en su cama, ni bien vio a Allen mirándola con una mirada preocupada recordó todo lo que había pasado e hizo un movimiento para levantarse al cual Allen respondió dejando de abrazarla, cosa que por algún motivo no había hecho antes y ambos terminaron en extremos opuestos de la cama con un silencio incomodo rondando.

Ya pasados algunos minutos Allen no soportaba el silencio así que decidió tratar de romperlo.

-E-etto, Lenalee-. Ella lo miro en cuanto escucho que la llamaba. –G-gome por lo que hice anoche, no estaba siendo yo mismo-. Allen dijo esto desviando la mirada y con clara vergüenza.

-Está bien, d-después de todo fue por culpa del experimento de Nii-san-. Lenalee respondió mientras recordaba como término en esta situación por enésima vez.

-P-perdón si hice algo para ofenderte-. No queriendo que vuelva el silencio incomodo Allen trato de entablar una conversación pero era obvio que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ello.

-I-ie, descuida no pasa nada-. Fue la respuesta que dio Lenalee pero en cuanto termino de hablar otra vez vino el silencio incomodo, sin embargo esta vez fue Lenalee quien decidió romperlo.

-Etto Allen-kun-. Allen rápidamente asintió en cuanto lo llamo. –Todo lo que dijiste e hiciste fue por culpa de lo que Lavi te hizo beber, ¿cierto?-.

-H-hai-. Allen respondió aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo todo lo que dijo son cosas que piensa pero que suele guardar en la privacidad de su mente.

-Todo, incluyendo…- Lenalee empezó a jugar con sus dedos a mitad de la oración. –… ¿incluyendo cuando dijiste que era hermosa?- Lenalee dijo esto tan rápido como pudo y ni bien termino agacho la cabeza para que no viera que estaba más que sonrojada.

Si bien Allen permaneció inmóvil, su mente estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba, que iba a responder a eso, si le decía que fue por la poción entonces podría terminar hiriéndola, pero si le decía que eso era lo que pensaba entonces eso podría complicar su amistad, tras pensarlo tanto como fuera posible en el tiempo que tenía, decidió que era mejor ser honesto.

-Pues, si te soy sincero, todo lo que dije son cosas que no suelo decir-. Allen empezó de esa forma. –Pero nada de lo que dije es mentira-. En cuanto dijo eso desvió la mirada porque Lenalee levanto la cabeza.

-¿En serio?-. Allen solo asintió aun mirando para otro lado. –Y dime ¿acerca de las cosas que hiciste?-. Lenalee empezó a acercarse mientras decía eso.

-¿Podrías ser más específica?-. Allen le preguntó aunque tenía una buena idea de lo que hablaba.

-Pues anoche…- Lenalee de pronto tomo la cara de Allen con ambas manos.

-¿Cuándo se acercó tanto?-. Allen se preguntó mentalmente pero ese no era el momento.

-Anoche creo que ibas a hacer algo como esto-. En cuanto termino de hablar acerco sus rostros hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntaron durante unos tres segundos antes que Lenalee se alejara y dejara caer sus brazos a cada lado.

-Si e-eso, p-pues…-. Allen trataba de encontrar algo que decir pero después de un rato se dijo a sí mismo. –Mejor dejo de pensar tanto-. Y en lugar de eso respondió al beso de hace unos momentos poniendo una mano a un lado de la cara y la otra en la espalda de Lenalee, mientras la china tras haber reaccionado paso ambos brazos detrás del cuello del peliblanco.

-Las cosas que hice también son ciertas-. Allen dijo cuando finalmente se separaron haciendo que Lenalee sonriera, ambos se acercaron una vez mas pero…

-PULPOOOOO-. Se escuchó el grito de Komui justo antes que la puerta del cuarto de Allen se cayera revelando a un Komui con cara de demonio.

-K-Komui-san-. Allen dijo separándose de Lenalee en cuanto vio la posición en la que estaban.

-N-Nii-san ¿cómo supiste donde estaba?-. Lenalee preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

-Cuando no te encontré en tu habitación me puse a buscar por todos lados hasta que escuche de un buscador que te había visto entrar a la habitación de este pulpo-. Komui respondió, pero la manera calmada en que lo hizo era lo que realmente aterraba.

-Y-ya veo bueno Allen-kun ya volvió a la normalidad, ¿no es eso genial?-. Lenalee termino con una risa nerviosa pero al siguiente segundo un Komurin rompió la pared detrás de Komui.

-Pulpo-. Komui susurro para después gritar. -MUERE-.

Ni bien escucho eso Allen empezó a correr por su vida mientras Komui lo perseguía encima de Komurin.

-Lo sabía, sabía que tenías toda clase de pensamientos pervertidos con mi Lenalee-.

-Que no los tengo-. Allen le respondió antes de esquivar un misil de Komurin. –Komui-san solo nos besamos nada más-. Allen trato de razonar con el científico loco pero…

-NANI, MALDITO PULPO TE HAS ROBADO LA VIRGINIDAD DE LOS LABIOS DE LENALEE-. Komui se puso a gritar maldiciones dirigidas al peliblanco hasta que Lenalee apareció atravesando al Komurin desde atrás con sus Dark Boots.

-Nii-san yamero-. Lenalee le ordeno a Komui.

-Demo, demo-. Komui empezó a hacer uno de sus berrinches a lo que Lenalee, tras aguantarlo por un par de minutos, lo terminó con una patada que lo dejo inconsciente.

* * *

**Y termine, díganme que les pareció no sé si lo hice lo bastante gracioso como pedía el reto pero en lo personal me gusta cómo me quedo.**

**En fin ustedes dirán que les pareció, sean honestos ¿merezco reviews por este one-shot?**

**Okay una última cosa que se me ocurrió, piénsenlo como el teatro D-Gray Man del anime esto último.**

* * *

Se lo ve a Bookman y Lavi leyendo un documento.

-Oi jiji, voy a ir al baño-. Lavi dice.

-Bien pero apresúrate Lavi-. Bookman le responde.

6 días después.

-Ya volví-

-Bien entonces ayúdame a terminar con este documento-.

-Bien, pero déjame que vaya a buscar algo de comer primero-. Lavi vuelve a irse.

Otros 6 días después.

-Ya volví-.

-Bien ayúdame con este documento-.

-Eh, pero pensé que ya habías terminado con eso- Lavi se quejó.

-¿De qué hablas Lavi?, hay al menos 50 documentos antiguos que traducir-. Bookman dijo a la vez que abría una puerta de armario detrás de él y la habitación se llenaba de papeles.

-Kuso-. Lavi dijo mientras lloraba porque no pudo escapar del trabajo.

* * *

**Bien ahora si ya termine.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
